An Eventful Evening
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: This takes place after The Bellas won the ICCA'S. Will Beca have the courage to tell Chloe how she feels? What's a little bit of booze and fun among friends. I suck at summaries. This is my first fic so please R & R. BECHLOE: Just cause they're meant to be. Disclaimer: I own nothing! A Big Thank You to my Beta WAATP :)
1. Chapter 1: Taking a Chance

It was no surprise that the Barden Bellas were the ICCA'S newly reigned champions.

All the hard work each girl put in paid off and it clearly showed by the level of noise reverberating through the auditorium. As they stood on the stage, with the audience shouting and clapping, Aubrey pulled Beca into a tight hug with a big smile

"Thank you Beca." Aubrey breathed out, gleaming at the brunette. "We all worked so hard for this but you, Beca Mitchell, you made my dream of winning come true"

"No problem Bree." Beca said, with a grin as she returned Aubrey's warm, and if she was honest, slightly sweaty hug.

Chloe spun Beca around and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug

"We did it Becs! We did it! And it was because of your music mash-ups!" The redhead exclaimed loudly, in a pitch that would probably attract several dogs if they had been out in the open.

"Not only the music Chlo!" Beca shot back, graciously. She was completely aware that it was the combined efforts of every single Bella that had helped them achieve the win. "We _all_ did it together as a team. Everyone sounded aca-awesome not to mention the sexy dance moves."

Chloe continued to hold Beca tightly, resting her head on the brunettes shoulder as she grinned over at Aubrey who was currently being enveloped in a Cynthia Rose and Stacie sandwich.

"Let's Party Aca-Bitches!" Fat Amy suddenly screamed, causing the last remaining member of the panel in the judging booth to drop his papers in surprise. "Hooroo everyone, back to me hotel room!"

Back in the hotel room, the ensuing party was proving to be the party of the century. Even the Treblemakers joined in with the Bella's celebration, dropping by with plenty of supplies, a lot of congratulatory hugs and whispered threats of taking them down the following year.

Over in one corner, comfortably nestled onto the overly large beanbag chair, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Denise, and Jessica were chatting away without a care in the world, animatedly laughing at the antics of their friends. Surprisingly, a now very drunken Aubrey was kissing Jesse like there was no tomorrow, grabbing his ass as they swayed to the music.

Beca gasped at the sight and let a highly amused and overly loud "Wow!" in their direction. She wondered whether the poor boy would escape unscathed! Chloe stood next to Beca with a wide grin, happy for her best friend to let loose for a change, glad that the Bella's heart to heart had soften her prickliness and she felt comfortable enough to let loose. Stacie, currently straddling the large pot plant in the corner of the room, happily shouted a few words of encouragement towards the blonde.

"Get it Aubrey! Tap that Treble!" She called out, thrusting her drink towards the couple, splashing Lilly in the process who returned a death glare before breaking out into a wide smile.

"Stacie!" Chloe laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"What?! She _needs_ to get laid!" Stacie quirked.

The music was loud and everyone was having such a good time. About an hour passed before Chloe started dancing on the table, letting loose and feeling carefree for the first time in a long time. The redhead couldn't be happier than she was at that particular moment. She had everything she needed right there.

Well, except maybe for … Beca. The redhead had had feelings for the alt girl since she first laid eyes on her at the activities fair.

Beca, from her spot on the bed, watched Chloe thoroughly enjoying herself as she danced low on the table, and laughed inside. She knew the redhead would feel the effects of a pretty strong hangover in the morning and would blame Beca for not stopping her; despite everyone knowing Chloe's particularly low tolerance to alcohol. She was feeling quite tipsy now herself with the alcohol she consumed and gazed at the redhead in all her beauty; closing her eyes as she thought to herself if only she could tell Chloe how she felt about her. She was too scared to, the fear of rejection so strong with her and simply not knowing if Chloe could ever feel the same.

Chloe jumped down from the table and swayed across the room, in search of another drink before locking eyes with the brunette. She raised her hand with a come hither motion to dance and Beca just smiled as she took a couple of steps forward. The redhead interlocked her hands with the brunette, pulling her through the crowd of their friends to dance.

"I'm so happy right now Beca and guess who made that happen?" She whispered, sending a healthy plume of beery breath in Beca's direction.

"Gee, I don't know Chlo, who put that radiant smile on that pretty face of yours" Beca retorts, unhappily, almost not wanting to know who had made Chloe so happy if it wasn't her.

"Come DJ Mitchell let's do this right!" Chloe laughed out, twirling the tiny brunette around.

"Oh my God Chlo, you are such a fruit loop" Beca spits out, as the room continues to spin, even after Chloe stopped twirling her around. Both girls laughed, hugging briefly before they danced for the next hour or so non-stop, just enjoying each other and having fun drinking the night away.

It was about 2am when Beca finally could no longer manage another song with Chloe gyrating so close to her.

"I'm heading to bed; it's been a great night." She tells Chloe, tapping her arm to get her attention.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Chloe asked, turning her bright blue eyes up at Beca.

"Uh, sure Chlo." Beca replied, hesitating for a moment. The redhead squeals in delight, overly excited at the impromptu sleepover with Beca. The girls said their goodnights to whoever was still awake and interlocking arms; they left to go to the brunettes' hotel room, one floor up.

Beca's heart pounded like a hammer as they got closer to the room. Her palms started to sweat and she fumbled for the key to open the door. Chloe's hand slid across Beca's back gently.

"You okay Becs?" Chloe asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine Chlo" Beca replied, stiffening slightly as she felt Chloe's fingers dance across her spine. Finally, opening the door, Beca pushed it open for the redhead so she could enter the room. Beca followed soon after, flicking the light switch on as she closed the door. Thankfully, Kimmy Jin was safely back at Barden so Beca was glad she didn't have to worry about having Chloe over out of unscheduled hours or the awkwardness that could ensue with a sulky roommate. The redhead made herself comfortable on the brunette's bed, bouncing a little as if she was testing the firmness.

"Need some sleep clothes Chlo?" Beca called out as she bent over and fished about in her suitcase.

"Sure, thanks" Chloe replied, wiping the moisture from her hands onto the bed sheets. Beca tossed over some shorts and a shirt as she made her to the bathroom to wash up and change out of her jeans.

Chloe slipped off the bed and quickly slid her jeans down her legs before raising her shirt above her head, dropping everything haphazardly onto the floor. She shook out her curls and with the memory of the music from her earlier dancing; she began to spin around the room, carefree and happy. She was in mid twirl when she came face to face with the brunette, who was just emerging from the bathroom in her jeans, unbuttoned at the waist and black, lacy bra.

"Uh, I, ha, yeah, I, um sorry." Beca stuttered as her steps faltered, quickly falling into a trance as she raked her eyes over the inhibition free Chloe. .

"Becs? Beca? Hellllooooo!" Chloe said, snapping her fingers at the brunette.

"Yeah?" Beca breathes out, blinking heavily, mouth a gape, eyes widened at the redhead's beauty

Chloe, folded her arms across her chest, cocked her head to the side and stared at Beca with a smile, knowing how the brunette got easily embarrassed.

"Where'd ya go just now sparky?" Quips the redhead.

Beca snapped out of her daydream and she continued to stare at Chloe, all the while she is thinking to herself _'just do it and get it over with, what have you got to lose?'_. With a slight shake of her head, she took a couple of strides forward and grabbed Chloe with both hand and reaching up ever so slightly, she crashed their lips together.

The redhead moans and throws her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her back.

Eyes shut tight and lips molding together perfectly, the brunette swipes her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip, wanting more, needing more, clearly worried that Chloe would soon come to her senses and push her away. Opening her mouth with a quickness that showed how keen she was as well, Chloe allowed access and let out a soft moan as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Mmmm, Beca." Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth.

Air suddenly became very necessary at this point for the girls. Heavy panting and shy smiles across both of their faces, Beca looks into Chloe's sapphire eyes and sees something she hadn't really noticed before.

"I like you Chlo, like … a lot. I've been-" Beca began.

"-I like you too Beca. A lot as well, ever since the activities fair in fact." The redhead interrupted, pulling Beca back into a needy kiss, with all of the heat of the first but none of the urgency.

"Mmmm, Oh God!" Beca murmured as Chloe snaked an arm around Beca's back, pulling her in closer.

"I want you so much Beca. You have no idea." Chloe whispered, grasping locks of brown, soft hair. She kissed Beca harder and deeper, the tension building as they explored each other's bodies. Beca slowly slid her hands up to caress the redheads' breasts, kneading them together, as she pressed herself closer.

Their tongues danced together and their teeth clashed as their kiss became more feverent and the soft shuffling noises filled the room. Chloe ran her hand up Beca's back, gently slipping her fingers under her bra. She runs her fingers lightly over Beca's skin around to Beca's front and gently squeezes her breasts.

"Bed now!" Beca whispered in a voice so low, so full of need, it felt like silk. Guiding the redhead backward towards the bed, Beca's lips were all over Chloe's throat, nibbling gently as she pushed her down onto the blankets, earning her a grunt of disapproval at the loss of contact.

They never broke eye contact once as Chloe removed Beca's bra, Beca running her tongue over her swollen lips and offering the redhead a seductive grin. Chloe tossed the bra somewhere else and didn't care where it landed as Beca continued her assault on her neck, easing Chloe back on the soft pillows once more.

Chloe's leg hits the edge of the bed as she falls back and brings Beca down on top of her, their bodies combining fluidly. Beca, deciding to take charge of the situation flipped their position over as she inched her hand across the redhead's chest squeezing her breasts firmly.

"God you're beautiful" She said, smiling. The brunette continued squeezing her breasts and took Chloe's nipple in her mouth, sucking purposefully on her hardened nub, as she smoothly crawled up Chloe's body.

"Oh my God! Beca!" The redhead grabbed the back of Beca's neck and pulls her up into a bruising kiss. Her skin was flushed; partly beer infused relaxation but mostly at the sight of Beca in all her glory. Beca arched her back, up and away from Chloe so give Chloe room to wiggle down. She couldn't help placing kiss after kiss across her chest as she did so.

Chloe took Beca's left breast in her hand and caresses it tenderly. Placing her mouth on her right nipple, swirling her tongue around she sucked away until it became a hardened nub.

"Harder Chlo." Beca whimpered. Nipping and biting away at each breast, the redhead hummed into the brunette's skin. "That feels amazing Chloe" Beca whispered. Placing kisses and sucking patches of skin as she makes her way downward Beca's body eliciting moans from the brunette, Chloe offered a smile at the noises filling the room.

"Fuck!" Beca mumbled as she grabbed Chloe's locks of fiery red hair. Chloe guided her hands slowly down the brunette's body and stops around her hips, looking up at Beca for any signs she should stop. Beca sensed the need to grant permission so she nodded as the redhead grabs the hems of her pants and panties, tugging on them gently.

Beca stood upright as she began to push her pants down her legs, hoping she was giving Chloe a little show as she wiggled the denim past her thighs. Chloe stood up, placed her hands over Beca's and began to tug the jeans down until they lay crumbled, along with Beca's panties at their feet.

The heat pooled between Beca's legs and her enticing aroma was too much for Chloe; so much so that she reached up again for Beca, roughly pulling her back towards the bed. Turning to get comfortable, she dove right in. Her tongue licking up and down the brunettes' folds.

"You're so wet Beca, mmmm …you taste good." Chloe moans from her position between Beca's legs.

"Oh my God Chloe, please. That feels so good. Please don't stop!" Beca utters, tugging harder on the redheads hair, as Chloe continued to lap up Beca's goodness.

The redhead tries to ignore the throbbing in her center, pools of wetness in her panties and continued torturously licking and sucking on Beca's pussy.

"Fuuucckkk Chloe!" Beca's hips rocked against Chloe's mouth; her back arching, pushing against the redhead as much as she could, trying anything she could do to feel more of Chloe.

Chloe was enjoying every moan and gasp that tumbled out of Beca's mouth. Chloe swept her tongue teasingly across Beca's entrance, before moving up to nibble on her hot, wet, pink flesh.

"Jesus Christ!" Beca moaned at the pleasure she felt. She tugged harder on Chloe's hair, scraping her nails into the other woman's scalp, which caused her to grunt.

Beca's body was on fire; she wanted, no _needed,_ more from what the redhead was doing to her. She could feel her smirking against her thigh so the brunette pushed the other woman's face closer to her. Before she knew it, Chloe, completely understanding what Beca needed from her, slipped her tongue past her wet, hot folds into her dripping cunt. Beca let out a throaty groan

"Oh yessssssss!" Beca purred as she ground herself on the redhead's face.

Chloe's ears were ringing from the brunettes moaning as this was the best sound she's ever heard; especially because she was the one causing it. She slipped her tongue in and out expertly of the brunette's pussy earning her a lethargic breathy moan of Chloe's name.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck … oh God, Chloe …I'm- I'm gonna cum, don't stop, don't fucking stop!" Beca groaned. Chloe didn't stop at all; she just kept licking and sucking until Beca began to shudder; feeling the orgasm rip through her body. With her eyes rolling in her head and her toes curling, she grasped at the sheets as she screamed from the pleasure the redhead was giving her.

"Chloeeeeee!" Beca wheezed out. When Chloe felt Beca's body go limp, she kissed her way back up to the brunette smirking at the success of her ministrations, then kissed her deeply allowing Beca to taste herself.

After a moment of recovery, the brunette was desperate to return the favour.

"Time to pay the piper!" Beca said, with a smirk, flipping them both over despite the slight shake to her legs. She cupped the redhead's face and kissed her gently, then pushed her head aside, nipping at her pulse point eliciting a moan from the redhead.

"Beca … please?" The red head whispered, needing Beca to take care of her now; the throbbing between her legs becoming a problem. Nothing more needed to be said as Beca slowly started placing open mouth kisses from Chloe's neck down to her chest, where she stopped to take a nipple in her mouth, gently rolling her tongue around the pink bud, sucking using her teeth to bite down, causing Chloe to hiss and arch her back off the bed. Beca then moved to her other breast to repeat the same actions. A trail of hot kisses peppered down Chloe's body, creating tiny goose bumps on the redhead.

Beca's was enjoying every second of the redheads torture that she was giving her. Chloe seems to be growing impatient, as she tries to push the brunettes' head further down her body where she needed her most. Beca smirked, not giving in to Chloe's silent pleas as she wants to give Chloe the intense pleasure that had been given to her.

"Beca, stop teasing me." Chloe whined.

"We'll get there soon enough Chlo." Beca smiles. The red head tangled her fingers through the other woman's brown locks while Beca's took a moment to admire Chloe's washboards abs as she dipped her tongue into her bellybutton. Taking her hand, she slowly cupped the redheads' sex making Chloe moan loudly. Chloe's body was burning like a wild fire; she could probably cum on the spot from the smallest of touches in the right places. Her hips were bucking upward to gain friction on Beca's hand.

"I can feel the heat from your pussy through your panties Chloe." Beca teased. Sapphire eyes gazing at steel ones almost begging for relief.

"Beca, fuck me, please _just_ fuck me!" Chloe growled.

Giving in, the brunette rolled Chloe's panties off and discarded them on the floor. Rubbing her fingers across the redhead's wet folds, she slipped one finger inside, curling it upward and dragging it across Chloe's walls before pulling it out just as fast and placed her finger in her mouth to taste Chloe's juices causing the redhead to sigh.

"Oh God Beca!" She groaned, needing Beca to help her soothe the fire in her belly.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard Chloe, you won't be able to walk for a week." Beca stated; the touch of bravado making Chloe grin.

"Yes please, do it!" She begged.

Beca slipped two fingers back into the redhead and started to thrust in a slow and steady rhythm.

"Ahhh, Be … caaaahhhhh" Chloe stutters while grinding her hips against the brunettes' hand.

"You are so fucking hot Chlo, you feel so good around me." Beca said with gritted teeth. Lust driven, Beca adds another finger and starts sliding farther and deeper into the redhead. Moans and groans echoed in the room as Chloe feels the coil in her stomach, a sensation slowly building deep within her core as her orgasm signalled its approach. Incoherent words fell from the redheads lips that Beca couldn't quite make out. She had reduced the older woman to a blubbering mess.

Chloe's gripped hard on the sheets beneath her, her legs felt like jello as they start to tremble. She arched her back off the bed, shaking her head back and forth frantically.

"I'm cumming … I'm cumming … Jesus Christ Beca, I'm cumming!" Chloe screams in pure euphoric pleasure, as the waves of pure bliss flooded her entire body. Beca continued to pump into Chloe as she rode out her high.

When her body was fully relaxed, Beca withdrew her digits from Chloe, sucking each one clean of her lover's essence. Chloe's eyes were shut tight and a lazy grin plastered on her face, unable to see Beca smirking at her handy work. The brunette worked her way up to slip her tongue in Chloe's mouth, tasting herself on her lovers' lips. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her closer, she deepened their kiss, moaning softly into her mouth.

"That was amazing." Chloe lazily smiled.

"I do try my best to please" Beca replied.

Both girls were lying in bed staring into each other's eyes with gratifying smiles on their faces. Chloe reaches out and touched Beca's cheek with an adoring look in her eye.

"I'm ridiculously happy right now, you are so beautiful Beca." The redhead breathed out. With a tear rolling down her cheek, Beca felt closer to Chloe in that moment than anyone in the past ten years.

"Chloe you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life.** You** are beautiful." She whispered, glad she let her heart rule her head. Chloe pulled the blankets up for them as they shared a tender and loving kiss as they snuggled together before slipping into a peaceful slumber, being content with the night they just shared together.


	2. Chapter 2: Sober Realization

A/N: Hi my fellow fan fictioners. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I need you guys to know that the story will not always be about sex. This is just the start for our girls to really feel their relationship out now that their feelings are out in the open. This is UnBeta'd. Read and Reviews I need to know how I'm doing and if I should continue.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Pitch Perfect **

Chapter 2:

Fluttering her eyes open with the sunlight shining through the window, Chloe smiles and looks at the sleeping (very naked) brunette next to her. Images flood her memory of last night. The Bellas won the ICCA'S, the party that followed with the Trebles turned out to be a turning point for the two rivals. Let's just say that the oath that Aubrey instilled has been lifted. And lastly, the confession of feelings the tiny brunette has for her. This is the moment she has hoped for since the redhead first saw Beca at the activities fair.

The way the shorter girl's brown locks flowed across her face, her sweet pink soft lips, and her smooth pale skin as she touched every inch of Beca. The exchanging of tender, yet passionate kisses filled with want, need, and desire.

Chloe hears a soft moan coming from the brunette, and she feels Beca stretching besides her snapping the redhead from her thoughts.

"Good morning sweetie" the redhead displays the most contented smiled down at Beca.

"Morning, beautiful" the brunette returned a soft smile at Chloe. The redhead can't help but gaze at her friend with her eyes full of affection. Beca notices the look and returns the look into Chloe's sapphire blue eyes, getting lost in them.

"I think we should talk Chlo."

The redhead's smile dropped and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thinks, 'this is it' last night was too good to be true. Just some drunken friends sharing a sexual experience in college.

A quivering pout slowly appeared on Chloe's face and glistening tears fill her eyes, scared the brunette regrets last night. She sits up and shrugs her shoulders placing her hands in her lap. Beca realized what she said knowing Chloe would think the worst coming from her.

The brunette leans over and takes Chloe's hands in hers, giving her a reassuring look.

"Chloe, what we should talk about is us, last night, where do we go from here?"

The redhead closes her eyes and breaths in relief. "I was so worried that you thought last night was some drunken experiment between us." Chloe said sadly.

"I've been holding back my feelings for quite some time now Chlo. I was confused, afraid, not knowing if you liked me back." The smaller girl looks at the redhead with innocent eyes.

A huge smile grows upon Chloe's face "Now that there's no alcohol, I'd like to kiss you."

Beca reaches her hands up to cups Chloe's face in response "What's stopping you?"

The redhead didn't need anything else to be said as she leaned in and brushed her lips against the brunette's. Beca slipped her hands through red locks when she thrust her tongue past Chloe's lips. The redhead opened her mouth eagerly to allow their tongues to dance. After a few minutes, soft moans and lips smacking against each other, both girls are in a full make-out session.

Breathlessly, Chloe pulls away "B-Beca." Grabbing the small girl's hands and takes them in her own.

"Hm" panting herself, Beca looks at Chloe with lust darkened eyes. Chloe wants to make sure this is what Beca wants, fear of being hurt by the small brunette.

"Are you s-sure, you want this...you want me?" The redhead asks hopefully.

Closing her eyes and taking a breath, "Yes" Beca responses by grabbing the back of Chloe's neck and smashing their lips together with such passion. Muttering the words in Chloe's mouth "I want you now Chloe, so...so bad!"

"Mmmm...Beca, I want you too" The redhead slides her fingers across Beca's neck and down her spine causing the young woman to shiver. Chloe gently pushes Beca back down on the bed and begins a series of open mouthed kisses across her neck. The brunette tilts her head for easier access moaning the redhead's name. Nipping and biting, she reaches her pulse point and sucks hard causing Beca to grunt.

"God Chlo, you're making me so fucking hot!" Feeling her wetness drip down her inner thighs. "I need you Chlo, please_ fuck_ _me_" she pleaded.

The redhead moves down to her breasts taking a nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue, biting making it a hardened nub. She moves to Beca's other breast and gives it the same attention.

"Ohhh, Chloe" she pants running her fingers through the redhead's locks of hair.

Chloe grabs Beca's breasts squeezing them, pinching her nipples with her thumb and fore finger. She descends down the brunette's body leaving tiny bite marks on her ribs and stomach until she stops just above the soft curls leading towards her center. Looking at the beautiful girl above her squirming, she smirks and drags her fingers along her wet folds.

"Chloe, please. I want you to fuck me now!" She begs.

The redhead spreads the girl's folds dipping one finger inside, teasingly. Beginning a slow steady rhythm sliding her finger in and out of her center, she leans down to flatten her tongue on the brunette's clit slowly rotating in a circular motion.

"Ahhhh" Beca breathes out in relief the older woman isn't teasing her anymore. She slips a second finger in and starts thrusting faster into the brunette's pussy causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Fuuuck, yes Chloe. Fuck me babe. That's it!" Beca demands in a husky voice. Chloe' flicking her tongue on Beca's clit and thrusting vigorously into her pussy.

"Cum for me Beca!"

"I-I-I'm so close Chlo. Don't stop! Keep fucking me!"

Chloe then sucked harder on the girl's clit and she curled her fingers slightly grazing Beca's G-spot. Beca's moans were loud and unapologetic. Chloe could feel the smaller woman's walls clenching around her fingers. Within minutes, Beca's back is arched off the bed and her mouth shaped a perfect 'o'.

"Yesssss, Chlo...baby I'm cumming!" What felt like an hour was a few minutes of another intense orgasm of her life. She pretty much thought she died and went to Heaven. Trying to catch her breath, she dropped on the bed limply, unable to move, her legs felt like jelly.

The redhead removed her fingers from Beca's core and sucked the essence from each finger seductively humming at the taste. She crawled up Beca's body placing kisses everywhere and lay next to the tiny girl.

The tiny brunette looked at Chloe with a lazy smile "You're amazing...you know that."

Chloe leans down and kissed Beca softly. The brunette runs her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip asking for entrance. Chloe's allows her access as they start battling for dominance.

Beca flips Chloe so she's now under her. The redheads' eyes are a few shades darker with lust for the brunette above her. Beca grabs Chloe's hands and puts them above her head kissing her jaw and neckline making the redhead moan in approval. The tiny woman finds Chloe's pulse point and sucks her hard leaving a bruise. Beca uses her tongue to lick down the redhead's throat to the crevice between her breasts.

"Mmmm Beca" The redhead manages to say in between breaths. The brunette releases Chloe's hands and they find their way through Beca's hair trying to push the girl to where she needs her most.

"Beca...please!" Chloe whines wriggling underneath the brunette's administrations.

Beca slides her left hand down to cup Chloe's center earning her a sharp gasp. She's admiring the older woman's washboard abs nipping all around her belly button. The brunette rubs up and down through Chloe's wet folds slowly teasing the redhead.

Raising her hips to gain more friction, Chloe's moaning Beca's name hoping the young girl will sense her need. Rubbing faster and using her thumb to rub the redhead's clit, Beca begins a series of biting inside the girl's thigh causing her to jolt.

"You're so wet Chlo." She said as she thrust three fingers deep inside the redhead. Beca thinks this is the most incredible moment seeing Chloe in this state of pleasure; and she's the one providing that for her.

"You are so fucking beautiful Chloe Beale." The brunette said looking deeply into the most gorgeous sapphire blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Fuck Beca...Harder, fuck me harder!" Chloe demanded.

Beca did just that. She was sliding in and out of Chloe's pussy with purpose. She took her right hand and started squeezing the redhead's breast, pinching her nipples. Chloe feels the onset of her orgasm as her breathing increased. Beca can tell Chloe's close when her walls start to tighten around her fingers. Chloe's rocking her hips upward in rhythm with Beca's hand. The brunette puts her mouth on Chloe's clit and sucks hard making the redhead yelp.

"Oh...shit! Beca, I'm gonna cum...Oh God! Yessssss!" Chloe's eyes roll in back of her head and she arches her back off the bed. She's thrashing around the bed in what seems to be the most amazing orgasm she's ever felt. Beca slows down her thrusts as she lets Chloe ride out her orgasm. The redhead is trying to catch her breath as her body falls limp.

Beca climbs up Chloe's body and kisses her; pushing her tongue past the girls lips to taste her essence.

"Wow" was all Chloe could muster. The brunette lay beside her, smiling at the beautiful woman next to her. She couldn't be happier than she is in this very moment.

Breaking the silence Chloe suggested they shower together and get some breakfast before they meet up with the others. Beca gets up and heads toward the bathroom, looking back at the redhead staring at her ass, she smiles "Perv."

"Can you blame me?" Chloe retorts. Beca just shakes her head and laughs at the woman.

After a nice hot shower, the girls get dressed and make their way down the hall to the elevator. A couple doors down they see Aubrey slipping out of what appears to be Jesse's room. Both girls look at each other and smile.

"Hey, Aubrey..."Beca yelled. "Did your vocal cords get ripped out by wolves or did Jesse give you the Treble-Boner you so desperately needed?" Beca said sarcastically. Chloe couldn't help but giggle and nudge Beca's arm.

"This is so embarrassing." Aubrey stated placing her hands on her face.

Things couldn't get any worse, than when Stacie leaves Donald room. "Well, hello ladies. Aubrey did you finally get laid? How was he? Does Jesse have a big rod?" Stacie rudely questioned.

Opening her eyes wide "Stacie, that's none of your business!" Aubrey bit back at the tall brunette.

"You so got fucked Captain, I can see the sparkle in your eyes." The brunette smiled. Beca and Chloe just laughed at their friend's demeanor.

Stacie glared at the two girls with a wide smirk before she let them have it. "And you two horny little chicks shouldn't be laughing. Donald and I heard you both last night and this morning. The walls are pretty thin ya know. Beca, you must be a beast in bed the way you had Chloe screaming."

Both girls just looked dumbfounded. Aubrey change her tune since the tables were turned on her friends. She started smiling like a fool.

"So, you two are a couple now?" Aubrey asked honestly. In unison they both nodded. "I'm happy for you both, really." The blonde said with sincerity. "Beca, we're going to have to have a little chat" Aubrey said looking down at the brunette.

Rolling her eyes "Right, it was at the top of my things to do list today" she snapped.

Chloe gave Beca a look of disapproval. The elevator door opened and the girls entered. It was a quiet ride down to the first floor. The girls exited when the doors opened and walked to the breakfast area. It was a nice buffet style. Each girl grabbed a plate and made their choices. Aubrey kept it light for herself with a grapefruit and a glass of milk. Stacie on the other hand took a couple of waffles and some grits with a glass of orange juice. Chloe went for the vegetarian omelet and a grapefruit with a glass of apple juice. The girls are shocked at the tiny brunette who can pile her plate high. She chose a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns with a glass of orange juice.

Fat Amy strolled in and flopped down with the girls. "Damn Shaw shank, where the hell do you put it? Eating all that aint gonna make you grow any bigger tiny tot!"

Beca just gave Amy a glare and continued eating.

Jesse popped in with his dorky crooked grin "Good morning champs. How are you lovely ladies doing this morning?" Giving Aubrey a wink who blushed.

Stacie looks over at Jesse unabashedly "So...Jesse did you have fun Treble-boning our Bella Captain last night? Or did she break your back riding you like a mechanical bull."

Jesse went wide eyed "What?!"

Beca looked up from her plate at her dorky friend "Yeah Jess, we saw Aubrey grabbing your ass and shit!" The brunette just went back to eating her breakfast. "Not to mention the fact we seen her leaving your room this morning stud." The brunette teased.

Aubrey jumped in "Alright that's enough! We don't need to display detailed information about what happened behind closed doors last night"-she took a breath-"And this morning Beca and Chloe!" The blonde smirked at her friends across the table. Chloe let out a puff of air at her blonde friend while Beca just glared.

"So Blondie, what's on the agenda for today?" Fat Amy asked enthusiastically.

"I thought maybe we would do a little site seeing, then maybe head down to Time Square. There's supposed to be a benefit concert later in the evening for Love is Louder." Aubrey informs.

"What is Love is Louder?" Beca asks curiously.

Chloe jumps in to answer "It's a movement organization that promotes love through using your voices to bring down people that want to bring you pain."

"I would totally finish everyone like a cheesecake if they hurt any of my friends" Fat Amy looks at Chloe "How do you know about this ginger?"

The redhead looks at her friends explaining "Well...you see my friend Courtney is co-founder with me-Beca cut her off "Chloe! You are a co-founder for this organization? How come we didn't know about this?" The brunette is amazed at Chloe's involvement.

"Becs, there are some things people don't know about me. I mean you don't exactly find out someone's whole life story right away." The tiny woman couldn't help but stare at Chloe with admiration in her eyes. She thought to herself how incredible Chloe is and how lucky she is to have Chloe in her life.

A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know. If you have any suggestions, PM me. I'd love to hear from you. Don't forget to review ;) Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: Sights and Sounds of New York

A/N: Hey Aca-folks! Thank you so much for the views, reviews, favs and follows…you guys and gals are the best! I'm back with the next installment for our two favorite girls. I'm so sorry it took forever. A quick note that not all things will be mentioned during the New York City Tour and time will pass quickly for the next event. This may be the longest chapter written. Once again, I would like to thank you for viewing, reviewing, favoring, and following my story. **Disclaimer: I haven't or ever will own Pitch Perfect or the characters. **What I do own are the mistakes, so I apologize for that. So Read and Review, review, review guys! Let me know what you think or what you want to see. Constructive criticism welcomed!

Chapter 3: Sights and Sounds of New York

After a good, healthy breakfast and some awkward chatting of whom hooked up with whom, it was decided that the group was going to do a little sightseeing first. They had the whole weekend ahead of them to take in the sights and sounds of New York City. It was a big difference for the Bellas and the Trebles to just hang out as coeds (friends) and not the competing rivals of collegian a cappella.

"Ok ladies, let's go back to our rooms and get ready and meet back down in the lobby in an hour tops. So 11am sharp. Jesse, you got that on your end?" Aubrey says sternly.

"Um…yeah…right, got it. 11 O'clock." Jesse stuttered. He grabbed and held out the chair for Aubrey to stand. Acknowledging each of the girls, he and Aubrey walk arm and arm out of the breakfast area. Everyone gets up to head back to their rooms.

Beca and Chloe intertwine their hands as they walk towards the elevators. Beca seems quiet, thinking about something deeply. Once the doors shut Chloe breaks the silence.

"Hey Becs, is there something wrong?"

"No" she replies quickly.

"Beca, you can tell me if something's bothering you, ya know." Chloe didn't want to push the girl. "What's going on in that brain of yours Mitchell?"

"Really Chlo, it's nothing. I'm just amazed about what came out back there." Beca reassured kissing her on the cheek. Chloe couldn't help but smile widely. This is been the most amazing experience of her life and she couldn't be happier with Beca.

Entering their room, both girls drop on the bed and hum in approval. Glancing at each other, they feel a warm calm washing over them. Chloe leaned in, while Beca closed the distance and they shared a soft passionate kiss. Beca ran her tongue across Chloe's lip begging for entrance, which was allowed immediately deepening their kiss. After five minutes of heavily making out, the girls pull apart catching their breath before they start something they can't finish. After each girl finished a nice hot shower, they were dressed and out the door.

With 5 minutes to spare, the girls head down to the lobby, excited to see what the day brings. Entering the lobby, Beca sees Aubrey with planner in hand. Shaking her head, thinking 'Dictator Aubrey and her tour plans are so not on my list of fun.' Chloe reached for Beca's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. Looking up at the redhead Beca gave her a small smile.

No denying all the noise that made everyone's head turn, as the Trebles entered the lobby area. Those guys can get so rowdy sometimes. Donald beatboxing while Jesse and Benji were singing and the others followed laughing out loud.

With everyone gathered in the lobby, Aubrey read the itinerary to the group. The tour bus was going to pick them up at noon. The short tour of the city should only take about 3 to 4 hours, which will give everyone plenty of time to get ready for the Love is Louder benefit concert.

Five minutes before twelve, the tour bus pulled up in front of the hotel. All the Bellas and Trebles boarded. Chloe and Beca were the first to get in the bus, hand in hand they walked towards the back and took their seats. Next to follow were Fat Amy and Benji, then Stacie and Donald, the others and lastly Aubrey and Jesse. Everyone is seated and the driver closed the door and walked in the isle to give everyone their instructions for the tour. They all are currently in Times Square where a lot of the action is. All the tall buildings and the billboards, hustle and bustle of the cities entertainment. Making his announcement, the bus pulls away into the heavy traffic of New York City streets.

Leave it to Chloe to start a musical moment amongst the a cappella group. Since the Bellas are the _first_ _all-female_ champions of Collegian a Cappella, it just seemed fitting for her to sing Megan Trainor's "All about That Bass".

**[Chloe/Beca]**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

"**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

"**Bout that bass (bass, bass, bass)**

Giving her redheaded girlfriend a sideways glance, Beca decided to join in the fun providing harmony. All the Bellas smiled looking at the reactions of the Treblemakers, who's faces were shocked. Lily and Ashley provided the beatboxing and bass while Aubrey, CR, Stacie and Fat Amy provided background vocal.

**[Chloe]**

**Yeah it's pretty clear,**

**I ain't no size two**

**But I can shake,**

**Shake it like**

**I'm supposed to do**

'**Cause I got that boom**

**Boom that all the boys chase**

**All the right junk in**

**All the right places**

Stacie got up from her seat giving Donald a wink before walking the aisle toward the back of the bus. All the guys turned their heads and watch as the Bellas performed for them on the bus.

**[Stacie]**

**I see the magazines**

**Working that Photoshop**

**We know that shit ain't real**

**Come on now, make it stop**

**If you got beauty beauty**

**Just raise 'em up**

'**Cause every inch**

**Of you is perfect**

**From the bottom to the top**

Fat Amy jumped up to join Stacie in the isle to sing the part made just for her, the blonde Australian makes it known of her beauty; shaking what her momma gave her. Size doesn't matter.

**[Fat Amy]**

**Yeah, my momma she told me**

**Don't worry about you size**

**She says, boys like a little**

**More booty to hold at night**

**You know I won't**

**Be no stick-figure,**

**Silicone Barbie doll,**

**So, if that's what's**

**You're into**

**Then go ahead**

**And move along**

Fat Amy struts her stuff up and down the aisles and some of Trebles whistled. Bellas throwing their hands in the air supporting her dance moves.

**[All Bellas]**

**You know**

**I'm all about the bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass**

All the Bellas are singing and dancing around all the Treble's playfully strutting the fact that _they_ are the champions. Beca makes her way to stand in front of Chloe for the next part.

**[Beca]**

**I'm bringing booty back**

**Go ahead and tell **

**Them skinny bitches Hey**

**No, I'm just playing I know**

**You think you're fat,**

**But I'm her to tell you that,**

**Every inch of**

**You is perfect**

**From the bottom**

**To the top**

**[Aubrey]**

**Yeah, my momma she told me**

**Don't worry about you size**

**She says, boys like a little**

**More booty to hold at night**

**You know I won't**

**Be no stick-figure,**

**Silicone Barbie doll,**

**So, if that's what's**

**You're into**

**Then go ahead**

**And move along**

Aubrey strutted her way over to Jesse as he watched her dancing. Stacie made her way over to Donald and straddled his lap backwards with her ass on him. Chloe and Beca were close to each other that they can feel each other's breath on their faces.

**[All Bellas]**

**You know**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all about that bass,**

'**Bout that bass**

The girls are having such a good time teasing the trebles, so more than others. Chloe and Beca were grinding on each other forgetting the fact that they are on the bus with the other Bellas and Trebles.

"Damn! I don't think a bucket of ice water can douse the heat from you two." Cynthia Rose said excitedly. Of course Lily mumbled something that no one heard. Everyone panting slightly out of breath, the girls took their seats as the driver announced the first stop on the tour.

The driver parked and opened the doors as he stood outside handing out pamphlets to each person as they exited the bus. Aubrey having her famous itinerary clip board in hand advising all of them to stay together earning a few grunts and protests. A young man dressed in slacks and a light blue button up shirt approached everyone with a smile.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Miles Davis and I'll be your tour guide. How's everyone today?" He greeted. All responded in unison of "good", "fine", and "ok".

"Firstly, I like to welcome you all to New Your City. This is the Rockefeller Center Promenade. The walkway was designed on an incline to draw traffic toward the complex. You can see the GE building at the opposite end of RCP." All eyes were amazed at the sizes of the buildings. Taking photo after photo.

"Next we have the Promenade Fountains displays of greenery and gardens breaking up the stone and concrete, creating on oasis in the "concrete jungle." All the plants on display are rotated to reflect the various seasons." Miles explained.

All the girls gathered around the fountains to take some pictures. Never a dull moment with the Trebles around to photobomb. Beca busted up laughing at Jesse's failed attempt when he trip and landed face first in the water. Aubrey wasn't amused at all as she stood glaring at Jesse when he couldn't even make eye contact with her. All the Trebles laughed and Jesse just frowned continuing to walk along the path.

"The GE building has 70 stories and is 850 feet tall, making it among the tallest buildings in New York City." Miles continued. Moving along, the tour continued with big sculptured paintings, the Industries of the British Commonwealth Buildings and Murals.

They all went aboard the Staten Island Ferry. This ride is a 5 mile, 25 minute New York Harbor water cruise from Manhattan to Staten Island. From the deck you can see The Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. You'll also see skyscrapers and bridges of lower Manhattan. Everyone was enjoying the sights before them, flashing pictures and having fun. The last stop was in infamous Empire State Build. The Ferry docked on port and everyone exited to experience the beautiful sight before them.

Pamphlets were given out providing fun facts about the ginormous building. Some Trebles were talking crap about wanting to bungee jump from the top floor, like _that_ would ever happen. Bellas were laughing at the guys acting like bad asses.

Beca and Chloe opened the leaflet to read the fun facts. Smiles arose on both their faces within a moment's time of each other.

Fun Facts about the Empire State Building

The Empire State Building is the most photographed in the world.

Couple can experience an electric shock when they kiss due to the static electricity at high heights.

The Empire State Building is like a lightning rod. It is struck an average of 23 times a year.

On a clear day, you can see fives states from our Observatories: New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Connecticut and Massachusettes.

There are more fun facts to read, however after the one about an electric kiss, the girls glanced at each other knowing that is something they are definitely going to try. The tour guide escorted the group into the building as they were met with the ESB tour guide to take them to the essential parts of the attractions within the building.

There are 102 floors to the Empire State Building. Floors 86 and 102 are observation decks for tourist attractions. The Trebles and Bellas enter the elevator for their first stop; 86th floor observatory. The elevator speed takes them there in less than one minute. The ping sounds and the doors open as they all exit the elevator.

There are crowds of people from all over the world to visit. The view is spectacular of all the buildings and the people are so tiny like specks of dust.

The tour guide allows everyone to spread throughout perimeter of the enclosed space with the instructions for 30 minutes of viewing before the next floor observatory.

Chloe grabs Beca's hand dragging her through the crowd and stop at one corner of the building. The bright, clear day makes the view more beautiful than you can imagine. Taking out their camera, each girl takes picture after picture including selfies of each other.

"Isn't this so beautiful Beca? I can only imagine what it looks like at night." Chloe said with her eyes sparkling from the sun. She puts her hands around the young girl's waist, kissing her neck lightly.

"It is but, nothing's more beautiful than you Chloe." Beca stated. Chloe pulled Beca closer in a tight embrace.

The girls heard a commotion at the other side and walked over to find an acrobatic couple performing. Turns out that the couple were part of Cirque Du Soleil performing their acrobatics for the tourists.

"Wow, that's awesome Chlo." Beca said excitedly.

"It is. They perform these shows once a week." Chloe replied looking through the pamphlet. The girls were pretty amazed at the performance, however, Beca had an idea of her own and grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her through the crowd back into the building.

"Beca, what are yo-"Chloe was cut off by Beca lifting her into the air onto her shoulders. Chloe was completely taken by surprise by Beca's strength. The smirk on the young girl gave Chloe shivers knowing something interesting was coming.

The tiny brunette backed the redhead to the wall letting her slide down before pressing her lips hungrily to Chloe's. A spark between the two proved the fact of an electric kiss stated in the pamphlet was true. A tiny jolt flew between each girl's mouths as they smiled into the kiss not wanting to stop. Chloe was the first to break the kiss trying to compose herself while looking intensely into Beca's eyes.

"Yep, that's one electric kiss!" Beca said excitedly as she turned and walked away leaving Chloe with her thoughts on what just happened.

Catching up with Beca, Chloe laced their fingers together smiling walking back outside to watch the rest of the acrobatic show. Fifteen minutes later, the tour guide gathered the groups so they can go to the 102nd floor observatory for the last stop in the building. The tour ended around 4pm, giving everyone more than enough time to get ready for the nights activities and the Love is Louder Benefit.

A/N: Hey folks, I've decided to split this chapter into two parts. Hopefully, it won't take me as long to update. Also, don't own the song "All About That Bass" by Megan Trainor either. Thanks again for all the favs, follows and reviews. It means so much. Stay tuned for the next installment of our girls!


	4. Author's note

A/N: Hi everybody. This is a quick note to let you all know I'm working on the next chapter. Hang tight and an update will be out soon. Sorry it took so long...not going to make excuses. It just did. So thanks for your patience and support. Much love, Cheryl xx


End file.
